Lost
by ElegantAngelxo
Summary: Nami Ami, the fangirl who tried to break up Marui and Ayame, sits down and realizes she has nothing to live for. Will she be able to get through this feeling? Or will Ayame be able to save her, or will this be Ami's last day? Side story of Sweet and Sour! Please R&R! Rated T for the language.


Lost

* * *

_A.N: Hey all! You remember my story_ **_Cookie Dough_**_ and **Sweet and Sour? **Well. Here is a side story about Nami Ami, the fan girl who started the fight. I hope you guys enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis._

* * *

Ami sits in on her bed, looking down at the ground. Her parents were arguing downstairs; she knew because of the screaming.

"Damn it! Will you shut the hell up!?" She heard from downstairs. She closes her eyes and feels a tear roll down her cheek. She knew her mother would talk back, and possibly be hit again.

"Stop telling me what to do! I have just as much power as you, you bi-" _Slap! _

"What was that, bitch?!" Her father voice booms again. Ami knew too well what's going on. Her mother got hit from disobeying her father's rules. _My life...is useless. I used to love going to school, to watch Marui-sama-No! Marui-san. If only he didn't end up with that bitch...if only... _Ami thinks feeling more tears roll down her cheek.

"Would you hit Ami-chan like this?!" Her mother suddenly shouts before a loud crash erupts the silent house; he slammed his wife into a wall.

_I can't deal with this life anymore! _Ami thinks standing up and putting her jacket on. She quietly climbs down the window and starts walking down the street, clutching her hand around her weapon.

* * *

Ami sits on the edge of the bridge staring down at the fast-moving river behind her. She's sick of living, sick of losing all her hope. Ami knew she only has one chance at life, but it was too bad. Her parents fight, she's an only child, her crush left her, and the bitch...stole everything from her. Ami takes a deep breath pulling the knife out of her pocket and lightly placing it on her skin. Instead of just drowning, she was going to bring pain to herself. She chuckles sadly. _Maybe I'm the one at fault here. I abused Nakashima-san when I was threatening her..._ She thinks lightly pressing the knife and slowly sliding it across her skin. She winces holding in a scream. She repeated this multiply times before looking down at the water. She only has to do this a few more times before she can go live...sleep happily.

"Nami-senpai! Stop! Don't jump!" Ayame yells, rushing towards the bridge, dropping her bag of groceries all over the ground. Ami's eyes snap open and quickly looks towards the younger girl. She frowns.

"Leave me alone, Nakashima-san. This is none of your business!" Ayame swallows shaking her head. She slowly walks closer, unaware of the knife in the other girls hand.

"No. Senpai this is my problem. Please...climb down." Ayame holds her hands up to show peace, " Let's talk a little, please?" Ami throws her head back and laughs loudly.

"Me? Talk to you freely? You're the one who ruined my life! You dirty slut!" Ami shouts scooting closer to the edge.

"Senpai. I didn't ruin your life. You have so much to live for; this is only the beginning!" Ami sneers at her before jumping into the river. _Fuck you, Nakashima Ayame. _She thinks her body crashing into the water.

* * *

Ayame watches as Nami Ami jumps into the river, noticing the knife fall onto the sidewalk.

"Ami-chan!" Ayame yells running towards the rail of the bridge and looking over, noticing her body floating. _She has to live; she should still be alive. _Ayame thinks before diving into the river, fear gone.

Ayame's body immediately starts to shiver. _C~Cold.. _She thinks to herself before taking a deep breath and swimming under, feeling around for the other female.

"Senpai! Nami-Senpai! Ami-Senpai!" Ayame shouts, feeling water come into her mouth, "Ami-chan!" She notices another body floating a few feet ahead of her. Ayame takes on last deep breath before swimming under Ami and wrapping her arms around her. She feels the current start to drag her under. _I'm dead. I'm going to die. Marui-kun is going to... No! Nami-senpai might die... _Ayame looks down at her senpai and frowns, noticing the cuts. Ayame notices a log stuck by the edge and rested Ami on it before being dragged under the water.

* * *

Ami opens her eyes and looks around, only seeing white. _Am I dead? _She hears voices from outside the room. _No; people are here._ She thinks reopening her eyes and groaning.

"Nurse; she's up!" Someone from beside her suddenly yells making her jump. Ami's head whips around to see the person she least expected; Nakashima Ayame. Not only that she is dripping wet from head to toe. A nurse rushes in while Marui walks in and drags Ayame out of the room.

"Nami Ami? How are you feeling?" The nurse asks checking her over.

"Fine...Why am I here?" She asks suddenly and groans, feeling pain when her arms were touched.

"The young female? She's been with you for a while now. If it wasn't for her you'll probably be dead." The nurse starts feeling Ami's head, "She almost died, actually. If her lovely boyfriend didn't notice her being dragged under the current..." The nurse stops, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"But...how did she save me?" She asks curiously, not noticing the door opening.

"I noticed a log by the edge and put you on it before being dragged underwater. I thought I was dead; honestly. I was just happy to know that you were okay, Nami-senpai." Ayame says smiling lightly and walking over to her, sitting back down, "I know you don't like me. And I apologize. I didn't mean to fall in love with Marui-kun. He isn't all you have in life though. Maybe you can find someone ten times better." Ayame hears footsteps running down the hall. She turns to Ami and winks, "Looks like they noticed I ran off. Next time we see each other maybe we can start out as friends?" Marui rushes through the room and grabs Ayame's hand growling lowly under his breath.

"Ayame-chan! Stop it! We have to get you checked. Ami-chan is awake now and fine. I need to make sure you're okay." Marui mutters placing a soft kiss on Ayame's lips. While he pushes Ayame out he turns to Ami, "Nami-san. I believe we can become good friends, if you want." Ami looks up at him and smiles, nodding.

"I'd love that...Marui-san. And..I apologize about Nakashima-san. I didn't know that she'll jump in after me." Marui nods in understanding before walking out going to Ayame.

_My life is horrible, but with Marui-san and Nakashima-san with me, I can probably have it turn around quickly..._

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you guys haven't noticed, I like building my characters and have all of that. We all know how Ayame felt when she "Lost" Marui, and I always thought, "How would the fangirl act?" And now it's my question of the story! **Do you guys enjoy reading side stories?** _

_~ElegantAngelxo_


End file.
